


I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)

by LokkisonD



Series: DC Playlist [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and bruce/clark, and obviously lois/clark but its all very very minor here, idk football positions but damians an important one, jon and damian love each other sm, jon and tim are like best friends, jon hates sour stuff, small hints of selina/bruce, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD
Summary: Jon works with the Batfam + his parents to surprise Damian
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: DC Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more Damian/Jon content. Please enjoy :)

"Father's been in a tizzy since he learned my game was tomorrow. I don't see why it's such a big deal, really. It's just football," Damian murmurs over the phone. Jon adjusts his own phone as it begins to slip from his grip.  
  
Jon says softly, "It's your first game, Dami. You've never shown interest in school stuff before so he's been super excited about it. Let him be."  
  
The boy shrugs and shifts until he's on his side, cheek pressing against the pillow as he squints at his phone in the dark room. Jon is in a similar position and he wishes Damian were next to him instead of all the way in Gotham.  
  
"Still...I think it's stupid they're all excited about watching me playing a sport of all things."  
  
Jon rolls his eyes at the stubbornness of his boyfriend. "Well _I_ , for one, am very proud of you for finally trying something you've deemed 'pointless'." Damian turns his face to bury it into his pillow briefly. Jon takes the time to readjust his slipping earbud.  
  
Damian turns back to face the phone but Jon can see a faint red tinge to the boy's face and grins unashamedly. "Are you sure you can't make it up for it? I-I mean you seem so excited to see me play. I don't want to hear your dreadful whining later, after all," he rambles. Jon pushes away the urge to grin and shrugs.  
  
"I have school to go to. Ma would probably never let me go down there on a school night, either. I'd wouldn't make it back up for class the next day."  
  
Damian grumbles but only nods and pops a handful of sour skittles into his mouth. Jon grimaces as he watches the boy's face screw up but continue chewing determinedly.  
  
"I swear to God if you ever kiss me after eating those I'm breaking up with you," Jon says. Damian laughs and swallows his mouthful of candy before opening his mouth to show off his colorful tongue. Jon makes a mock retching noise and Damian can't seem to help the giggles from leaving his mouth.  
  
The two boys find themselves talking until the sun creeps through their curtains and Jason bursts into Damian's room to wake him.  
  


* * *

  
Jon pushes through the front doors of his high school. It takes him a moment to spot where Jason leans against a shining, red car. Tim is halfway out the passenger window pointing out something on his phone while Jason stares at it over his sunglasses.  
  
Jon slides through the crowds with ease and, ignoring the curious murmurs from others leaving the school, approaches them. Jason looks up and pulls Jon against his side with one arm.  
  
"You know you look like a total douchebag, right? Cliche leather jacket, sunglasses, the boots. Dear God, Jason, who let you out of the house?" Jon teases. Tim pops the bubble he was blowing with his gum and points at Jon with a grin.  
  
"That's what I said!" Tim cries out. Jason pulls Jon closer to him while he reaches over to ruffle Tim's hair despite the man's angry protests.  
  
He says, "Just because I have style and you two dorks don't does _not_ make me look like a douchebag."  
  
Jon and Tim exchange a clearly exasperated look which makes Jason smack them both instead. Jon opens the door with a snicker and tosses his school bag in. Then, he crawls into the back and rolls down the window as Jason starts up the car when he slips into the driver's seat.  
  
"Is Damian already at practice?" Jon asks, leaning over the seat to peer at Tim's phone. Tim's only scrolling through Instagram to reply to a few comments from his latest picture on his private account.  
  
"Pops texted me two minutes ago. Demon Spawn is being driven by Alfred as we speak and shouldn't be back until after the game with us," Jason replies as they turn out of the parking lot.  
  
Jon nods in satisfaction. "Good, because I need Selina to help me paint this stupid griffin on my face."  
  
They make their way back to the dreary streets of Gotham. Jon can feel himself getting even more excited as they finally roll up to the front doors of Wayne Manor. Alfred is waiting at the doors with Selina and Bruce, the three of them chatting quietly most likely about hero stuff.  
  
Jon snags his bag and crawls out the car to dart up to them. "Selina!" he shouts. The short haired woman turns in time to catch him in a hug. Jon, minding his strength, squeezes her before pulling back. The woman leans down to press a kiss to his forehead and smile.  
  
"Nice to see you, Jon. Excited for Damian's game?" she brushes his hair from in front of his face as they wait for Jason and TIm to catch up from where they're grabbing bags from the car's trunk. Jon nods with an excited beam.  
  
"Hell yeah, I am! I've managed to keep this a secret and get down here without knowing. I can wait to see his face," Jon says. Bruce accepts a load of bags from Tim's grasp and the two slip by as they fall into easy conversation together. Jason shouts a curse at the two when Tim lets the door swing shut before he can get in, both of his hands full.  
  
Jon cackles and watches Alfred open it for the man with a fond sigh. "Thank you. You're the only one I trust in this house, Alfie," Jason says. Alfred dips his head and smiles.  
  
"And I thank you for that, Master Jason."  
  
Selina and Jon enter the manor while they talk. They all head up to Damian's room, Jon already giddy with anticipation. He's eager to see his boyfriend in person after a long month of not being able to see each other with things getting busy between school and criminals wreaking havoc every week.  
  
Jon peers into Damian's room where Dick is applying purple paint to half of Cass' face. The other half of her face is white with a glittering, violet number seven. Barbara is adding little braids at the side of her head, her own make-up done. Her eyeshadow is purple and sparkling, as are her lips.  
  
"Alright, Jon, let's get you dolled up, shall we?" Selina chirps. Jon tosses his bag on the floor and takes a seat on the bed. Selina digs through the bags that Jason, Tim, and Bruce set down. Jason pulls out face paint and shows it to Jon.  
  
Selina and Jason set to work immediately. They wipe his make-up away that covers up his scars and instead paint over his face, starting with white at the top and working their way through the shades of purple, all the way down to his chest. Selina is soon working on the griffin's body as Barbara and Dick sing to the radio they found earlier, Cass dancing along with a grin on her face. Tim snaps his gum while he paints on a banner in bright red paint that reads;  
  
_Kick Their Asses, Damian!_  
  
Jon especially appreciates the little drawing of Damian, who looks rather angry in the painting. He thinks the entire thing is cute.  
  
The door suddenly opens and Bruce slips in with comically wide eyes. He's only got one eye decorated with white eyeliner, along with a plum eyeshadow, so far.  
  
"Damian's back!" Bruce hisses. Selina looks to the door in frustration while Dick, face not quite finished, immediately dives down to help Tim begin to hide the banner without smudging the paint.  
  
There are footsteps coming from down the hallway and Jon identifies the near silent, prowling gait of his boyfriend. Jason peers out for just a second and slams the door shut suddenly. They all begin to move.  
  
Selina opens the closet and Bruce helps her shift some of Damian's belongings to the side to make room for Jon to squeeze in. The doorknob turns so Jason locks the door and presses himself against it.  
  
"Are you in there, Todd? What are you doing?! Let me in, I need my game cleats!" Damian shouts. Cass hurriedly grabs Jon's backpack and shoves it under the bed. Dick and Tim follow in suit and push the banner underneath carefully. Barbara shuts off the radio and begins to shove the bags they brought in away in a corner behind her.  
  
"Just a second, Damian! We're-er-the door is stuck!" Dick calls back. There's an outraged sound from Damian on the other side of the door as Selina and Bruce carefully help Jon into the closet without smearing his face paint.  
  
Damian's fist pounds on the door. "It is _not_ stuck. Open this damn door, would you?! Coach wants me back there in five minutes!" he snaps. Jason shoots them a panicked look while the lock untwists and the doorknob wiggles again.  
  
"Hang on, would you?" Jason says and looks back to the again while Bruce closes the closet door carefully. Dick pats down Damian's comforter so it hangs over the sides of the bed and covers up what's underneath. Barbara has Damian's cleats and, as the door finally swings open and Jason stumbles back, she hands them to him with a nervous grin.  
  
Jon watches through the door shamelessly as Damian looks around the room suspiciously. "What," he starts, voice rough with annoyance, "are you all doing in here?"  
  
Selina approaches him with a smile. "Getting ready for your game, of course. We can't show up here without showing our support now, can we?"  
  
As soon as she finishes speaking Jon makes a noise of discomfort when a box from the shelf above him topples down. Everyone, including Jon, freezes in fear and Damian's eyes are immediately on the closet. Although he looks insanely confused rather than knowing, Alfred saves the day as he pops into the room.  
  
"Master Damian," he says as he herds him toward the doorway, "you don't want to be late. Your coach and team are waiting out front to drive to the next house."  
  
Damian looks between them all over his shoulder, suspicion clear, and clutches his cleats tighter. "If I see anything there that points to an attempt to embarrass me I will leave that field and kill you." the boy grumbles.  
  
Selina only smirks while Bruce waves with a soft smile. Jon wishes he could jump out of the closet now to hug him but he can't. They've planned this surprise for a full two weeks and he's not going to ruin it now.  
  
The door shuts behind them and everyone keeps quiet until they hear the front door close and Alfred appears into the room again.  
  
"We're all clear, now. You can come out now, Jon."  
  
Jon tumbles out with a relieved grin. Bruce rubs at his forehead while Tim slumps back on the bed with a long exhale. "Never knew planning a surprise for the kid would be this stressful," Tim mumbles.  
  
Everyone murmurs their agreement and begins to finish their preparation.  
  
Barbara pulls out the bags from the corner and holds them up. "We've got custom made T-shirts for everybody. You, Jon, get his actual jersey. I swiped it earlier this week," Barbara tells him. Jon thanks her and accepts the white jersey.  
  
It has a bright purple seven, along with their team name. The back of it has Damian's number again along with his name in block letters. The others get similar shirts but Jason's has a picture of his boyfriend half asleep on the back underneath his name instead of a number. Tim has glued a similar picture on his own banner.  
  
Jon soon shimmies into it while Barbara and Selina change in the bathroom. Bruce and Cass, who changed about ten minutes ago already, helps him make his own poster. It's messy, glittery, and all three of them enjoy making it.  
  
Barbara peers over his shoulder to read it. "Number seven on the field but number one in my heart...?"  
  
Jason snorts when he hears it. "That's so fucking cheesy," he tells them from where Tim paints a white '#7' on his right cheek to match the other one.  
  
Jon laughs. "I know, and he's going to hate it so much," he says excitedly. Jason cackles and Dick helps Selina and Bruce clean up the room.  
  
Alfred enters the room with Lois and Clark behind him. All three of them are wearing T-shirts like theirs and their faces are decorated with paint. Jon moves around his poster carefully and throws himself at his parents.  
  
"Thank you so much for lettin' me come!" Jon says, grinning up at them both. Lois ruffles his hair and pulls him closer to her side carefully without ruining his paint.  
  
"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Lois drops a kiss to his hair and makes a face when she gets gold glitter on her tongue. "Jeez, honey, you're gonna be trailing this around for weeks."  
  
Jon shrugs and leans up to hug his father properly. Clark presses a careful kiss to his painted forehead and looks relieved when no paint transfers.  
  
Tim suddenly makes a strangled noise. "Everyone up. Game starts in forty-five minutes and we need good seats!" he calls. The high school is only fifteen minutes away but, as the next ten minutes show, they need all the time they can get as they pack everything up and head out.  
  
They take the Kent's mini van and Bruce's Mercedes-Benz. Lois drives with Bruce in the passenger seat. Selina and Clark talk quietly in the next few seats while Cass, Dick, and Barbara are in the three seats in the back. The signs and posters, along with a few purses and other bags are in the trunk area.  
  
Jon rides with Jason and Tim while Alfred drives in the Mercedes-Benz. It doesn't take them long to pull into the parking lot but they do end up having to park further away from each other than they'd like with how packed it's getting.  
  
Heart pounding, Jon jumps out of the car once Alfred shuts it off and hurries to meet the others. They all supply each other with signs and hurry off to the field to find a spot among the growing crowd of families and other students.  
  
They manage to get a good spot a few rows from the front. Jon blows out a breath as he clutches his sign, ignoring the whispers of the others who notice them.  
  
When things finally get started almost twenty minutes later, Jon enjoys watching the cheerleaders bounce around on the field. They cheer, and shout, and throw each other in the air only to land nimbly in one another's arms. Jon almost wishes he could do that.  
  
(Actual flying is still better)  
  
Finally, Jon watches the players enter onto the field. The stands cheer and Jon beams when he spots Damian jogging out in his uniform, anticipation welling up inside him. It's when the actual game starts that Jon realizes that he has no idea what the hell happens in football.  
  
He nudges Barbara and says, "I have no idea what's going on right now."  
  
Barbara laughs and drags him closer to explain what's happening as they watch. He finds himself having fun listening to her commentary mixed with Tim and Jason's scathing assessments on the other team's players.  
  
As much as the others like to tease and push Damian's buttons, they're also the first to shout in anger when someone deliberately snags him by the jersey to tug him down. Jon watches with a scowl even as the referee calls it.  
  
Damian's team, of course, wins. Jon feels like he could float straight off the ground in excitement as he holds up his sign. He begins to laugh when another player nudges Damian and points to where they are. Jon waves wildly when Damian looks over, cheeks heating and cheeks aching from how often he's been smiling.  
  
Damian pulls off his helmet and stares up with an open mouth. Jon wishes he could run down on the field but he has a feeling the teachers would nab him in seconds. Instead, Jon blows him a kiss and watches the boy look away with a smile. Then, they're wrapping up the game.  
  
Jon chatters at Dick excited, the two of them weaving through the crowd until they come across where Damian is speaking with some other players from the team. Jon passes his sign to Dick and darts across the room.  
  
"Dami!" he calls, a grin on his face. Damian turns just in time to catch him, arms closing around him to hug him tight. Jon leans down slightly and captures Damian's mouth in a kiss that has Jon's body practically melting. They stand there like that for a few minutes until someone clears their throat awkwardly.  
  
Damian pulls back with a breathless laugh and pushes himself onto his toes again to press another kiss to Jon's lips. Jon hums in approval until he's the one that breaks it off.  
  
Jon murmurs, "Lookin' nice in this uniform, Dami." Damian flushes lightly but he shakes it off rather quickly. Instead, he surges up to kiss Jon again, fingers curling in the jersey Jon wears.  
  
"How are you-I thought you said Lois wasn't gonna let you come down?" Damian asks accusingly. Despite the demanding words his eyes are bright with excitement. Jon smirks and drapes his arm around Damian's shoulders.  
  
Jon replies, "I lied. We've been planning to surprise you for weeks. Oh my God, Damian, I thought you were gonna find me when you came back home."  
  
Damian presses his face against Jon's chest. "Mm...It was a very nice surprise. Remind me to...thank everyone for this, I suppose."  
  
Jon glances to the other players and grins at them. "Are these your friends, babe?" Damian glares up at him then glances back toward the other players who look a little disbelieving. The boy huffs and presses his face back against Jon's chest.  
  
"We're simply acquaintances."  
  
Jon rolls his eyes and reaches out to offer his hand to them. One of the players takes it even while his eyes dart between the two of them. "I'm Jon; nice to meet you guys. Thanks for putting up with this asshole,"  
  
The dark haired boy in front laughs nervously. "I'm Tony. That's Claire, Robbie, and Will," Tony introduces. It's Will that reaches out a hand next to shake Jon's.  
  
"I gotta say...I don't know how you do it. I don't think I've seen this kid smile even once since I've met him," he says. Jon snorts and scritches at Damian's hair gently.  
  
"That's because none of you have enough brains to make a decent joke," Damian states coolly. Jon pinches him and Damian smacks him on the arm in retaliation.  
  
Jon says, "What'd you do to get these kids so afraid of you, Dami? Take over the school?" Jon teases. When nobody else says anything Jon's gaze flits between the other layers and where Damian keeps his face hidden.  
  
"Oh my God. Damian, no," Jon groans softly. Damian pulls back with an irritated look on his face.  
  
He grumbles, "I thought it'd be the easiest way to get them to stop talking to me. Now that they've seen your stupid sign, however, they're going to try and approach me again," Damian hisses to him. Jon shakes his head in exasperation and waves to the others standing near them.  
  
"We've got to head off. Really nice to meet you all. Come on, Dami, let's get home. Bruce and Lois are gonna pick up take-out to celebrate."  
  
Damian and Jon make their way through the crowd that hangs around. Some students seem to be waiting to be picked up, some adults are frantically trying to find their kids through the wave of other people.  
  
Jon drags Damian to where Bruce stands with Clark, the two of them deep in conversation. Tim is leaning over Barbara's shoulder to speak with Dick and her at the same time while Jason lets Cass put tiny braids in his hair. Selina and Lois are speaking with Alfred, the latter telling them something seemingly important.  
  
Jon waves at them and calls to them, "You'll never guess what our darling star of the day has been up to!"  
  
"Shut _up_ , Jon, or I _will_ break up with you!"  
  
"You love me, babe."  
  
"That's irrelevant!"

**Author's Note:**

> fyi i have NO clue about anything w/ football and it shows. i had to google sm shit and i didnt even write about the game much
> 
> damian would also absolutely take over his school just to get people to stfu u cannot tell me otherwise
> 
> please kudo and comment if you enjoyed :) I will be updating my main story soon, i promise. let me know about any mistakes (writing or tagging) please :)


End file.
